Moonlit Trysts
by SongSwifteye
Summary: After a battle with the Devas, Henry needs to wind down. Little does he know that someone else will join him. HenRika, OneShot.


Author's Note: Hello, fellow readers and writers. My name's SongSwifteye, and while I've written a few Inuyasha stories and posted them, I've never posted my original creations, my Digimon stories. This is one of my one-shots that I pulled out of mothballs and decided to post on the web. There are a few others that have been lying around for years and simply need to be typed. Hopefully they are salvageable. If you like this, let me know, and I'll revive some of the others.

Story Information: HenRika One-Shot. After the battle where Renamon achieves her Mega Level (I think Mega, it's been a long time since I've seen Digimon), Henry leaves to wind down. But someone else had the same idea! Innocent little creation about moonlight talks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with Digimon, or any of the characters in this story. The first section is an excerpt from Digimon Tamers, Season Three, but the rest of the story has an original plot of my own creation. The song was taken from "Rose in Bloom," by Louisa May Alcott. Oh, and the "Small compound fracture" line is from Irving Berlin's, "White Christmas." Gotta love musicals.

**Moonlit Trysts**

Rika Nonaka threw one leg over her bike. Without turning, she addressed her companion.

"I'm quiet pleased with your latest digi-volution, Renamon."

"Thank you, Rika. It just might be the key to defeating the Devas."

"You could be right…but you know what impresses me the most?"

"What?"

"How heroic you look right now, standing in the moonlight. I'll see you tomorrow, Renamon."

"Hmm, goodnight Rika."

Renamon faded into the night as Rika rode away.

◄♦►

"Look out!"

Henry dimly heard the voice of Terriermon, his lop-eared companion. He looked up just in time to avoid hitting the couple that was walking along the road.

"Sorry!" he called back.

'_Not that they can hear me,'_ he thought. _'Nah, they're too busy "Gazing into each other's eyes."'_

He pulled over and just sat, lost in thought.

"Terriermon, you go on home. I'm gonna take a little walk."

Terriermon started to complain, but began to yawn. He waved, walking away, his stubby legs carrying him slowly homeward.

Getting off of his bike, Henry began to wander through the park, careful to avoid the couples. He knew that he would be sent home if he were seen. Grabbing the jacket he had brought, he pulled up the collar and put on his dark glasses.

_'At least I will look like an adult from a distance.'_

Staying in the shadows, he took off from the beaten path. A few minutes later, he emerged from the thick trees and into a small clearing. He knew this place was a secret, his secret. Here, moonlight and pinprick stars shone through an opening in the leafy canopy above. A tiny spring bubbled up from the ground, flowing down the hill. Here he sat, day after day, whenever he needed some time off. No one could find him, not even Terriermon. He was free to daydream, to review his day, reflect, meditate…And practice. He loved to come here and practice his martial arts.

**Crack!** The sharp report sounded through the night as Henry's foot broke a sturdy branch. Whirling, he deftly avoided his jacket, vest, and glasses, piled neatly on the ground. Pausing for a moment, he noticed movement to his right. Like lightning, he was there, bringing his hand down for a stinging blow.

**Smack!** A painful sound echoed in the clearing. Henry's hand stung where he had struck the tree trunk, deflecting his blow at the last second, and missing Rika's head by only inches. Grimacing he spun and walked back to the little spring, blowing on his hand. Rika, still in the bushes, fell over laughing in a rare show of humor. Henry smiled at the sound of her laugh, even though he was close to tears. Kneeling, he plunged his hand into the cool water. Rika followed, trying not to laugh. She was the pained look on Henry's face and started to worry.

"Henry, are you all right? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Bravely, Henry gave her a tiny grin.

"I'm sure it's just a small compound fracture," he joked, "Nothing to worry about. What are you doing here?"

"I come here a lot. I thought it was my secret place…"

"So did I. I guess we were both wrong."

Henry pulled his hand out of the icy water, slowly flexing and releasing his fingers to work out the pain and stiffness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go."

Rika turned, but Henry stopped her.

"No, don't. This is your place as much as mine, maybe more so. Besides," he joked, "What if my injury prevents me from leaving? I need someone to send word to my folks."

Henry said this so dramatically that Rika laughed again. He gestured to the ground next to him, and she sat down. Together they talked, Henry lying back on the ground, Rika sitting next to him. A bird called in the darkness, and Rika fell silent. Presently, she heard Henry humming to himself. The words slowly formed. She hadn't heard it before.

"_Bonnie Lass, will ye gang, will ye gang,_

_To the banks of Aberfeldie_?"

Henry noticed Rika's interest and smiled.

"My mother lived in Hong Kong and learned that from an old friend."

"Where did it come from?"

"Northern England, around Scotland."

At Rika's perplexed look, he explained, "It hasn't really been that long since Hong Kong was owned by Great Britain. An old, very old, family friend used to sing that to my mother, and my mother taught me."

He sang the rest. Rika listened, looking up at the twinkling stars above them. She looked to the moon, but there wasn't one. Wait, no moon?

"Oh no!" Rika groaned.

Henry stopped singing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The moon's already come and gone. It's really late! My mom's gonna freak."

They rose simultaneously, but without the moon to see by, ran straight into each other. Holding one another for balance, the stood a moment in the darkness, both thankful that their heated cheeks couldn't be seen. Finally steadying themselves, they pulled apart and made their way back to the dimly lit path. To their dismay, the couples seemed to have multiplied. They were everywhere! Henry and Rika quickly donned their jackets and dark glasses, but they still stood out, and were receiving a few looks from the more lucid lovers surrounding them. All of a sudden, Henry understood.

"They're trying to figure out why we're here. Only couples come here at night, and we don't look like a couple."

Exchanging glances, they moved closer to each other. Reaching out, Henry slipped his arm around Rika, pulling her to his side, and together they slipped down the tree lined paths. Walking slowly and sticking to the shadows, they made it to Rika's door. Once there, Henry released his grip around Rika's waist. She turned to him.

"Thanks Henry, but you really didn't have to come all the way."

"Hey, couldn't leave you all alone at night, now could I? Strange things happen to girls, alone at night."

Henry grinned as Rika flared slightly, reacting to his intentional barb.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Rika began. "Huh, more like I would've had to look out for you…" She smiled slightly, "But thanks anyway."

He gently reached out gave her hand a friendly squeeze before she turned away and went into the house. Henry watched her go, then turned and walked away into the night. Behind the closed door, Rika stood and listened as he whistled softly to himself, the words playing over in her mind.

"_Bonnie lassie, will ye gang, will ye gang_…"

◄♦►

Hope you enjoyed my story. Let me know what you thought, I love to get feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
